


Un tigre de papel

by dramaticwitch



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No me arrepiento, Paper Tiger, these two would be the most dangerous couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticwitch/pseuds/dramaticwitch
Summary: Sheena debe encontrarse con Paper Star para una misión.Las cosas se salen un poco de control.





	Un tigre de papel

Sheena acomodó su abrigo negro. La noche era terriblemente fría, podía sentir sus músculos entumecerse. Un vaho se formaba cada vez que suspiraba. 

Una vez que llegó al punto acordado, una zona en lo más profundo de un parque, comenzó a escuchar a alguien tarareando una canción. Por un momento pensó que había una niña perdida allí teniendo en cuenta lo infantil que sonaba.

Já, una niña cantando en un bosque de noche, un cliché de una película de terror. Sheena siguió caminando hasta llegar al origen de aquella canción.

Era una chica, probablemente un par de años menor que ella, sentada frente a un árbol. A pesar de su conjunto extravagante, pudo identificarla como una de los agentes de V.I.L.E. Jean-Paul le comentó sobre ella y como había lastimado sus manos con figuras de origami, como las que estaba haciendo ahora.

Sheena se aclaró la garganta y recitó el código esperando que la otra le contestase de vuelta. No ocurrió. La chica la miró por un segundo antes de volver a su origami. Parecía aburrida.

— No tengo toda la noche. — Se quejó Sheena y no pudo evitar tiritar un poco. No entendía como hacía Paper Star para no congelarse con esas ropas.

— _Aw_ , ¿la gatita tiene frío? — dijo la otra en un tono de burla.

— ¿Disculpa? — Sheena no estaba de humor para juegos.

— Esperaba un poco más de la tan llamada _Tigresa_. — Levantó entre sus dedos la figura que había hecho. Un tigre de papel. — Qué decepcionante.

Rápidamente cambio el tigre por una estrella de papel y se la lanzó a la rubia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por suerte Sheena estaba preparada para algo así. Cortó la estrella a la mitad con un dedo índice, sin siquiera despeinarse.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en sus labios al ver como Paper Star se mostraba ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿En serio? — Se acercó a ella peligrosamente, pisando las figuras de papel que había en el suelo. La levantó del suelo por el cuello de su traje y la empujó contra la corteza del árbol. — Pues esta _gatita_ , tiene un par de trucos bajo la manga. Así que te conviene colaborar y dejarte de juegos.

Cualquiera en la posición de Paper Star estaría aterrorizada, las garras de Sheena estaban demasiado cerca de su cuello y la rubia tenía una mirada que asustaría a más de uno. Pero era Paper Star y ella no era como la mayoría. En cambio, sonrío casi de forma involuntaria. En sus ojos se podía ver cierta chispa de emoción.

— Yo no estaría tan segura. — Dijo Paper Star. Con lentitud empezó a pasar la figura de tigre en la mejilla de Sheena, en vez de apartarse se mantuvo quieta. Si Paper Star aplicaba un poco más de presión podía dejar un corte en su mejilla, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se quedó observando el rostro de Sheena, quien no se inmutó al sentir el afilado papel pasar por su garganta. Paper Star amplío su sonrisa. — Sólo porque me pareces bonita, te daré la información.

Sheena levantó una ceja ante la palabra "bonita", sin embargo la ignoró, le estaba dando lo que necesitaba y eso era suficiente. Paper Star comenzó a trazar los labios de la rubia con la figura de papel mientras decía el nombre de la siguiente ubicación y le extendía un pendrive. 

De forma brusca Sheena la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos esperando a que la otra se fuera. No iba a darle la espalda a alguien así.

— Eres más interesante que la cabrita. — Comentó Paper Star mientras recogía sus papeles. — Espero verte luego, _gatita_.

Y con eso se fue dando saltitos como una niña pequeña, Sheena rodó los ojos. A pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que no le molestaría volver a encontrarse con ella.


End file.
